What Kinda Hero Is That?
by JaxLass
Summary: Drabble trio/Elizabeth is chasing around thieves, Bootstrap tries to help a desperate friend & Jack gets an unexpected bath.


**AN: Spoiler Alert**: Different teasers may include unseen material from established stories.

*********

*********

Summary: Elizabeth is chasing thieves, Bootstrap tries to help a friend & Jack gets an unexpected bath.

*********

*********

**WHAT KINDA HERO IS THAT? **

*********

*********

1) **Misplaced Hearts**. Wherein an angry Elizabeth is chasing after the thieves trying to escape with Will's heart in a canvas bag and Jack is among them - or is he?

The stolen heart!

In a renewed fit of rage, Elizabeth burst out of the cavern, savagely swinging the oar at the elusive red bandanna.

"Here, love, you've no need for doin' _that_!"

She hesitated when her eyes met his frantic plea for mercy, and then in a dark swirl of trailing hair and dangling beads, he leapt aside to avoid the attack from behind, his left forearm blocking a mean blow to the jaw. Red streaks ran down his right sleeve as he spun again, the nimble pirate already lunging between two boulders and back toward the beach before either of his assailants could move.

The man with the canvas bag got one wide-eyed look at Elizabeth's oar and took off, fleeing after Sparrow.

"Pirates," Elizabeth muttered, wearily dropping the oar.

*********

*********

2) **Price of Resurrection: The Crown's Displeasure**. Wherein EITC Captain William Turner is called to help an old friend keep a promise in the midst of crisis.

"What is _that_?" Turner took a cautious step back from the canvas sack, eyes widening warily. "Bentley, that's _not_ your sister's dowry, is it?"

"I promise it's nothing for _you_ to fear. Please, you _must_ take it." Bentley Beckett smiled without mirth, holding the bag out. The box shape inside, Turner noted, was a little bigger than a man's fist and didn't appear to move on its own or make threatening noises. Well, not so far.

"Why _me_?"

Beckett narrowed his eyes slightly in impatience, forearm outstretched. "I've always deemed you as an honest man, William; a man to trust with a secret - as this. Please take it and hide it away safely as it can _never_ be claimed by the Crown or it would be disastrous."

"H-hide it?" Turner stumbled. "From what, er, _who_?"

Bentley groaned. "From Cutler, of course. I truly wish I had time to explain. Suffice it to say that should I not return from England, my brother - though he _suspects_ - must never _know_ of it or he would hound you to the very ends of the earth to retrieve it!"

"Hound_… me_?"

*********

*********

3) **A Pirate's Life No More**. Wherein Jack, on the deck of the _Pearl_, loses his patience when the enemy doesn't play fair.

Jack grabbed the helm, quickly edging Cotton out of the way. "She's mine now."

Could his ship hope to outmatch this menace from his past?

As if in answer, a roaring explosion echoed over the water. The _Pearl _rocked, pitching violently from a near impact, sending another huge wave crashing over the bulwark. Not a moment too soon, Gibbs snagged the nearest line and held on as a furious sea tried to sweep him from the canting deck. He was only half-surprised, when able to focus, to find Jack Sparrow standing against the helm wheel, his right elbow hooking the spoke. He looked like an enraged, exasperated, half-drowned mongrel. An odd sight that normally would have forced a grunt of amusement from him.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack said levelly, teeth gritting. "_Kindly_ give the order to roll out the guns - and return _fire_." He yanked off his battered tricorn hat and deliberately poured out a stream of water from its brim into the puddle gathering around his sodden boots.

"No warning shot?" Gibbs had to raise an amused brow.

"Not when they're tryin' to drown me on me own deck," Jack groused, wringing out a corner of his drenched gray coat.

*********

*********

**DISCLAIMER NOTE****: **Elements of _Seas of Justice_ are woven into _A Pirate's Life No More, Misplaced Hearts,_ and _Which Way Lies True_ for the purposes of foundation, entertainment, development and/or continuity only. They don't presume to replace PotC's content.


End file.
